thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeres
Zeres, also known as the City of Waves, is one of the six Walled Cities of Izril. Overview It is most famous for its sea harbor, sailors and ships; but like all the walled cities it has many amenities to offer its Drake (and Drowned Drake) residents. In comparison to the other Walled Cities, Zeres is among the stronger ones with regards to military, as even Manus residents admit. Moreso, it is rich in trade, its wealth coming right after Salazsar.Chapter 6.33 E Several references in the story have been made about Zeres being a hub in information brokering as well. Zeres is ruled by nobility who are famous for their unique glowing or flame-like scale coloration.Chapter 5.13 They have "Lords of the Wall"S02 - The Antinium Wars Pt. 1, but the current city's ruler is, apparently, called the "Serpentine Matriarch of Zeres".Chapter 2.41 History Historically, Zeres has been the closest ally of Pallass, whose democracy even has a faction called the Zeresian Group, which is in the current storyline one of the smaller political parties of Pallass.Chapter 6.31 Pallass also maintains strong trade relations to Zeres, buying from the distant harbor city.Chapter 6.32 However, these strong ties don't mean that Zeres' strategists don't bicker during Joint Sessions about Pallassian "greedy" "idiots".Chapter 5.49 Zeres was the first Walled City to be besieged by the Antinium during the First Antinium War; none of those sieges successful. In the Second Antinium War, they attempted this a second time.S02 - The Antinium Wars, pt. 4 A decade ago, when Flos launched his invasion from Chandrar, his armies never made it past Zeres, although Amerys was able to lock down Zeres practically by herself.Chapter 6.16 During the storyline of books five and six, Zeres was locked in an ongoing conflict with Oteslia and was besieged by the other's city military. This siege also involved the Liscorian Army. To counter the goblin/human attack on Liscor led by Reiss/Tyrion Veltras, Zeres pledged 80.000 regulars and 5000 elite troops, the Saltscale Wardens, who then battled Veltras in the Blood Fields. Trivia * When Wistram started exporting scrying orbs for television purposes, Zeres and First Landing were the ports where the stuff sold for at least 400.000 gold coins.Chapter 6.29 * When the Walled Cities arranged for Lady Veltras' death, the Assassin was paid in Zeres with Zeresian money.Chapter 5.60 * One of the most reknowned Drake strategists is living in Zeres;Chapter 5.52 while apparently Wil Kallinad has a Strategist pen pal in Zeres.Glossary - Wil Also, incidentally, the Zeresian Strategist Kissi is famous for pettiness. Those strategists could well be different Drakes, naturally. * Savere sent ships to raid Zeres four month before the Conference of Pomle.Chapter 6.15 K * The Drake Gallheart was legendary as a Captain from Zeres. * Among all the Port Cities and Nations, Zeres is one of the top 5 worst places that Pirates avoid. While among dangerous spots, Zeres isn’t even in the top 50.Interlude – Rufelt References Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Walled Cities Category:Izril